Timegate Traveller
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: A dramatization of one of the many Pokestar films featured in Pokemon Black/White 2. Watch as a young scientist named Mei heads into the future with the use of a machine called the Temporal Transport, only to find a frightening discovery...
1. Chapter 1

Timegate Traveller Trilogy

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters featured. They belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo/Game Freak.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Glasses of Destiny

_After many years of research, a genius scientist by the name of Mei and her assistant Dr. Strange have done the impossible: created a machine known as the temporal transport. With this amazing handheld device, one can transport themselves to any point in time, from the past to the future! We now join in watching the fist test run of this historic invention begin to commence..._

"It's time, my dear. I'll send out the transport, so we can begin." Strange spoke, as he activated the temporal transport while Mei tossed out her trusted Solosis to oversee the device in the case of a malfunction.

"It's time at last! I am ready to progress to the future with the temporal transport!" Mei announced haughtily.

"Mei, when you first told me to make such a device small enough to be able to fit inside a capsule, be it even a Pokeball, I assumed you were asking too much of me to attempt something as impossible as that, but somehow we've managed to achieve such a task." Strange mused. "I've been awaiting this day, Professor!"

"Strange, let us begin at once! Activate the temporal transport!" Mei spoke. "Solosis, stand your guard and be ready." The machine then begun to run, belching out smog as the circuitry and gears within it began running. Strange knelt down and was finishing the overviewing of the wiring and functions of the machine before standing back, unaware of the fact that his glasses snagged into part of the transport.

"All functionaries are running as expected, Professor. Now the last thing to test is the power of the Pokemon's abilities to charge it, and-" Strange then paused and gasped in an expression of disbelief and shame. "Wait! What's this?!"

"What happened?" the young Professor asked in confusion.

"I hate to say this, but it seems like my glasses are stuck in part of the temporal transport. If we activate it now, it'll surely malfunction! Professor, we must try to retrieve my glasses. Perhaps using a Pokemon move will dislodge them."

"Certainly!" Mei said in agreement to the plan.

"Bless you, Professor! I knew I could count on you. Just be careful; we mustn't do heavy damage to the transport, but still those glasses are important to me." Assistant Strange responded.

The machine kept belching out clear smog, as Solosis dealt the full brunt of it, switching its Magnet with the machine's Choice Specs.

"Good work, Solosis! With those Choice Specs, it'll make your moves far more accurate to help get those glasses back! Even with all the smog created from the coolant water, it should still be functional. Such minor complications like that are well within the design I have anticipated!" Mei said in reflection. "But still, I can't believe the research, which we exhausted countless time and money into, is being jeopardized by something as unremarkable as a pair of glasses!"

"But they're rather flashy ones. I'm very particular about them." Strange interjected.

"Hold your tounge, my Assistant. I believe a portal's starting to open up." Mai said sternly. "But it's using too much power! It could blow up at any moment! Solosis, use a Psyshock attack to cool it down!" The cell-like Pokemon obeyed unleashing a psychic zap of power, causing the machine's overheating to cease.

"We've done it, sir! The transport is functioning at maximum capacity; not to mention my glasses are safe and sound! A portal should be open soon directing towards the future."

"Excellent. Then I'll be on my way soon. Expect a cool souvenir from me when I return!"

"I will. Be careful, Mei!" Strange said to the Professor, wishing her luck as she disappeared through the time vortex as soon as it appeared. Perhaps though, in her witnessing of the events that would unfold, would things be any better were the experiment to fail? Fate will have to bring the results forth for her to see.

END PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

Timegate Traveller Trilogy

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters featured. They belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo/Game Freak.

* * *

Chapter 2: Pokemon Planet

_After some time had passed, Mei had finally arrived at her destination: discovering at first-hand the future she sought after._

"Amazing! This is a massive undertaking for the good of all mankind. Wait 'til I tell everyone when I get back!" Mei said softly, hoping as to not perturb or frighten any of the people of the future. Without any further delay, she thenbegan rummaging around the area, searching for soil, stone, and plant samples to take back as research, unaware of a mysterious figure fluttering over behind her.

"_Interesting... a human running loose. A rather rare occurance around these parts. No matter. A loose human is still the scum of the Earth, and is to be eliminated._" The figure smirked menacingly, as he pulled out a capsule similar to a Pokeball. "Go, Black Belt!" The ball was then thrown onto the battlefield, and out popped a man dressed in standard karate combat gi.

"What the-? Is someone there?" Mei asked in confusion. When she turned around, she saw a Ledian floating around, as a Black Belt human stood ready in combat.

"Freeze, foolish human! And I'll make things quick and painless for you."

"Wha-? You're a talking Pokemon! And is that a human you're using for battle? What's happening?"

"I should ask you the same thing!" the Ledian answered. "Why are you using Pokemon against me? Don't you know that any humans who aren't put into Human Balls, or are disobedient are to be eliminated?"

"So in this time, Pokemon control people? Is this really... the future?"

"The future?" Ledian asked, as Duosion attempted to protect itself from the Black Belt's attacks. "Are you saying you're from the past? Or are you just pulling Mareep's wool over my eyes? Lying is cowardice, and cowardice is a crime! That gives me all the more reason to eliminate you!"

"Can't we just take a moment to talk?" Mei asked.

"Are you serious? Me, talk to a pathetic human like you? How absurd!" Ledian scoffed. "Keep attacking her, my pet!" Ledian added addressing his Black Belt.

"You... human lady. Can you hear me?" the Black Belt asked Mei.

"Y-yes." she stammered.

"I captured in Ball. Treated like thing; never allowed to talk. But must talk now. You say you from future. I believe."

"You do? What happened, exactly?" she asked back.

"Long ago, Evolution Stone appear. Bug Pokemon take over. They eliminate many humans. Stone make smart. Smart and strong. Hu-mans stand no chance." Black Belt explained in its primitive speech pattern.

"Silence, Black Belt! You are nothing more than a tool to me. Obey my commands or suffer the consequences!" Ledian snapped. "Now finish that trainer's Pokemon off!"

"Duosion! Brace yourself!" Mei cried, as the Black Belt's attack made an impact. As the dust cleared, her Pokemon still stood ready, as Black Belt hadn't fainted either, but ran out of power to land another attack.

"Incredible! You survived my attacks without attacking my Human! You aren't like any other Trainer I've seen. I guess I'll spare you from elimination, and I'll believe your outlandish story."

"Thanks!" Mei said gratefully.

"But first... hold still so I can catch you!" Ledian cried out, shooting a String Shot attack, immobilizing Mei.

"No! Let go of me! I have to get back to my own time with my machine!" she shouted, struggling to break free of the extremely tensile webbing. "I can't break free, no matter how much I struggle!" She then saw Ledian rummaging through her bag. "_Oh no, please don't find the Temporal Transport. Otherwise, everyone's doomed._"

"What's all this stuff? Soil, stones, and seeds... nothing but worthless junk!" Ledian said as it kept looking, before noticing a Pokeball. "What's this? It looks vaguely like a Human Ball." It then pulled out the Temporal Transport. "A-ha! So this is your 'time-machine'? Interesting." The last thing Mei saw for a while was the wide expanse of the futuristic Bug-Pokemon dominant city before Ledian used a Sleep Powder attack on her.

END PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

Timegate Traveller Trilogy

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters featured. They belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo/Game Freak.

* * *

Chapter 3: Escape from Pokemon Planet

_Professor Mei is still trapped in a bizarre future: in which Bug Pokemon rule over humanity with an iron fist, and eliminate any humans that are not stored in "Human Balls" that dare to defy their masters. One such denizen of this era, Ledian, has seized Mei's temporal transport and captured her for his personal amusement. Promising on his word not to eliminate her, she was permitted to train her Duosion on straw effigies of human figures to help evolve it into a Reinucleus. It was fortunate timing too, as based upon what was to happen next._

"Good job, Duosion! You've certainly gotten stronger!"

"That it has." Ledian said from behind her. "It's a shame it won't be of any help."

"What are you talking about? You have the Transport. So, why am I still trapped with you? You've no further use for me!"

"That's right." Ledian said in a calm, albeit sinister voice. "I don't need you anymore. Which is why I plan on eliminating you now."

"What?!" Mei said in surprise. "But you said you wouldn't harm me!"

"I was going to keep you alive for as long as you'd be useful to me. So now that I have the Transport, your services to me are no longer needed." Ledian said back. "Be thankful that I'm giving you a fighting chance to defend yourself. Most other humans aren't as lucky."

"Well, this looks like it's all for nothing... go, Reinucleus!" Mei announced, throwing Reinucleus's Pokeball onto the field.

"Give it your all against this puny human, Black Belt!" Ledian called, sending the trapped Human out from its ball.

"Science lady..." the Black Belt grunted. "Master has Temporal Transport. Looks like Human Ball... after I go, it gets sent out. That will be your chance."

"Thank you. I think I understand things better now." Mei said warmly.

"Darn it, Black Belt! Can't you be able to do anything as I command without your will getting in the way? You're all worthless to me, and for that, I'll destroy all of you!" Ledian hissed.

"You're wrong!" Mei called back. "Humans are capable of much more than you think. And now, I'll show you. Reinucleus, use Trick!" Her Pokemon then proceeded to use a move on the Black Belt, switching its Magnet with a Red Card. "Now if you hit my Reinucleus with another attack, your Black Belt just goes back into its ball, sending out the Transport, and my way out of here!"

"You seem so sure of yourself. But do you really think that you can just come into the future, do whatever you please, and then escape on a whim? It's exactly that kind of carelessness that allowed us Bug Pokemon to come forth to rule! You humans can be so naive, sometimes." Ledian said, before noticing the Temporal Transport starting to exhume smoke and burn its hand. "Ouch! That Transport is heating up. It's starting to go active on its own!"

"Yes!" Mei cried out in victory. "Brace yourself, Reinucleus." And with that command, the Black Belt attacked, switching out afterward in a blast of light with the Temporal Transport. Her Pokemon then used a Skill Swap attack to gain the Motor Drive ability, boosting its attacks significantly. "Now, use Thunder at full power!"

"Rei... nuuuuu!" the Pokemon squealed, unleashing a strong lightning bolt to revitalize the machine.

"There we go! It's fully charged now, and the past is just a footstep away." Mei said in relief.

"So, you tricked me into bringing out the Transport so you could charge it up. I'd hate to say it, but that's impressive for a Human like you." Lediana interjected in amusement.

"Ledian, I admit you were right. It was selfish of me to let my curiosity bring me to this time, and make a mess of things." Mei said in an apologetic manner.

"And you were right, Mei. I had underestimated the strong willpower that humanity posesses." Ledian replied sincerely.

"Here. I'll give you my research back." Mei said. Ledian then started rummaging through the flora samples until he made a surprising find. "What is it?"

"It's the Evolution Stone. If you leave without it, you must know that you have changed the future for all of us." Ledian gasped.

_And so, Mei had returned from her expedition into the future, having learned a valuable lesson: the future can be rather unpredictable, and even the slightest action can have a ripple effect for everyone's lives. Hopefully, Mei's actions would've given Ledian some lessons in empathy towards humans, and what the relationship between Pokemon and humans can truly mean._

THE END


End file.
